Vexen/Gameplay
Vexen is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and can also be fought twice in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He battles Sora several times in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, as well as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, you may battle his Absent Silhouette in Agrabah, or have a data rematch in the Garden of Assemblage. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' An easy way to defeat Vexen is by using sleights in quick succession. Blitz and Sonic Blade are powerful and do large amounts of damage. The Jafar card is very good to use in this fight, as it will prevent Vexen from breaking your attack cards. Make sure you also leave three or four zero cards at the front of your deck in order to break his sleights, Freeze and Ice Needles. Put some Cure cards at the back of your deck as well to be used in combination. As for avoiding Vexen, keep moving. When Vexen says, "I'll freeze you!," start dodge rolling so he doesn't catch you in his ice block. When he slams into the ground, keep running to avoid the ice spikes that will follow you around the battlefield. This battle can be very difficult, so just keep trying. The Jafar card can save you, however, as it will prevent Vexen from his annoying habit of breaking your sleights with his zero cards. Vexen's deck contains exactly nine zero cards. Another possible strategy is slow but effective, Vexen loves to collect sleights and also loves to use Zero card but he will often times hold a sleight and the value of his three cards will be availably seen then collect cards with a higher value to defeat that sleight and card break all of Vexen's cards as to not attack first. This will defeat Vexen's strategy of just breaking your cards. Oogie Boogie's card is also very helpful in the second battle as well. There is also another slow but very effective strategy is to create a fire based zero deck. Make a deck full of zeros, 3 high cards and many fire. Don't attack yet, just evade his physical attacks and when he does a magic attack or sleight counter whit zero and cast fire. When you are out of cards simply recharge and repeat the process. He will then slowly run out of cards and health. Do this and you will win in no time. You can also make a Fire raid (fire, attack card, attack card) deck. Put at least 7 fire raids.and 3 ethers and a potion. Cures are also good here. Just stock all the cards exept the items and button smash the triangle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Vexen appears as an Absent Silhouette and a Data Battle. In this battle, Vexen wields his shield in front of him, preventing you from damaging him until you deplete the shield's HP bar. Vexen often throws spinning shields at you, which you can get rid of by guarding or reflecting. He will also conjure up pillars of ice, but this is easily avoided by dodge rolling. When you see snowflakes reflecting across the screen, use Reflect, so you don't become frozen and have to break out. Vexen also has a data circle that follows Sora around; do your best to avoid it. When it gets to one, Vexen summons an Anti-Form Sora, and can be troublesome. It then can go to 2, 3, 4, and 5, each time making a more powerful Anti-Form. If your magic is high, use Reflect, and you will be able to kill it quickly. Vexen's weakness is Fire. After you get his shield down, go into Final Form or Wisdom Form and attack repeatedly with Fire, though Master Form's Fire works better because of its thrust, making an easy attack-retreat knockout. It would be useful to use the Keyblade, Bond of Flame, to deal greater damage. When he summons his shield again, rinse and repeat. Another strategy would be to load yourself, Donald and Goofy with ethers, go into Limit Form (AFTER Final Form) and use the Sonic Blade as much as you can to destroy Vexen's shield and strike him as many times as possible. Doing this at the right moment will severely damage him, and if you're lucky, the Anti-Form Sora he creates. But be careful not to leave yourself vulnerable to an attack, or the entire Sonic Blade will be lost. During the battle with Vexen, it is extremely risky to change into a Drive Form, as it will send Sora into Anti-Form. The reason is because Vexen can create his own Anti-Sora to battle for him, AND also because this battle takes no attention of the hidden Anti Point counter that leads to Anti-Form. Attacks from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Attack card: Vexen comes close, attacks with his shield and juts out an ice pillar. Magic Card: Vexen summons an ice shard to home in on Sora similar to Sora's Sleight Homing Blizzara. Sleights Freeze: Vexen focuses his power on Sora/Riku encasing him in ice and coming in close to attack dealing additional damage. Only Sora can learn this sleight. Ice Needles: Vexen channels his power into the grounds creating icicles that shoot up from the ground and attack Sora/Riku. Slide Break (Against Sora Only): Vexen focuses his power into his shield turning it into a long Ice Blade. He then comes at Sora to attack him with said blade and then slams it in the ground thus shattering it. He uses this attack only against Sora. Diamond Dust (Against Riku Only): Vexen creates a swirling blizzard around the area damaging Riku. He uses this attack only against Riku. Battle Quotes *''"No good!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"You imbecile!"'' *''"Here you go!"'' *''"You're too much trouble!"'' *''"You're pushing it!"'' *''"You are just an experiment!"'' *''"I shall freeze you!"'' *''"Come to me ice blade!"'' *''"Away you go!"'' Card Videos fr:Vexen (Ennemi) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses